Kicked Out
by FrozenSpace
Summary: SUMMARY HAS SPOILER! This is a story about how Zane gets kicked out of the ninja team because he is a robot. But is that the true reason? OC included.
1. Chapter 1: Something Suspicious

**Chapter 1: Something Suspicious**

After Jay explained to sensei Wu that Zane is a nindroid...

"What!" exclaimed Sensei Wu.

"I said..." said Jay.

"No, I heard you," said Sensei.

"Oh, well i'm going to go check on the others," said Jay.

"Go on," said Sensei.

Jay left awkwardly. He could not figure out why Sensei sounded so surprised. Sure it was surprising news but he also sounded a bit angry.

**(NOTE: Yes I know there is a big deal about Garmadon and Lloyd but because of reasons I am going to pretend that is not happening. I am replacing the events that happened then with my new events. Lloyd doesn't exist, Garmadon is somewhere else and snakes are as well.)**

Cole and Kai were training. Zane was meditating instead. Jay walked in.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Did you tell sensei about everything?" asked Kai.

"If you did, that sure was fast," said Cole.

Jay looked uneasy. On his way from sensei to the training course he had been thinking. Unlike most times, he was not thinking about Nya. He was actually thinking about his conversation with sensei. He was suspicious about what Sensei said and he just had to tell Zane.

"Uh... yeah, I told it all," said Jay.

The other ninja looked at him suspiciously. Not Zane though, he was meditating the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Private Talk

**Chapter 2: Not so private talk**

Jay walked around the bounty looking for Zane. He still had to tell him what he thought was going to happen. He was just about to look in the bathroom when Zane bumped into him.

"Zane!" exclaimed Jay

"Yes?" asked Zane

Jay did not talk after that. He motioned for Zane to follow him and Zane got the message. They went to the ninja's bedroom, Jay closed the door and they both sat down.

"What is this about?" asked Zane.

Jay took a deep breath.

"Zane, I need to tell you something," Jay started. "When I talked about you being a nindroid with sensei he did not take it so well. He screamed WHAT and stared at me. I don't think he was happy,"

Zane did not say a word. He just looked down. Jay did not know it but Zane was calculating the probability of what would happen next. Jay just watched him curiously. Zane kept calculating until he reached his result. He gasped, or did a motion that looked like a gasp, and looked up, looking right out the window.

"Zane?" Jay said waving his hand in front of Zane's eyes.

Zane would not move.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, are you?" said a voice.

Jay spun around and looked out the door. Cole and Kai were staring at him and Zane. Jay forgot to lock the door.

"So," started Kai, "You think sensei has a problem with Zane?"

Jay opened his mouth to answer but before he could get a word out he heard a gong.

"Come on!" said sensei from the deck, "I have an announcement!"

The ninja ran to the deck and looked at sensei. With a last bang sensei put his gong down.

"We are going to set a course," he said.

"To where?" asked Cole

"Why?" asked Jay

Sensei did not answer. He simply walked to Nya and whispered something in her ear. Nya stared at him with confusion. The ninja also stared at sensei. Eventually Nya slowly raised the anchor and the bounty set off.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Here?

**Chapter 3: Why here?**

As the bounty flew the ninja became more uneasy. They had so many questions. Where were they going? Why were they going there? Does it have to do with Jay and sensei's conversation? Why was Zane so shocked? It has been a couple of hours and they were almost at their destination according to Nya. After she said that Kai followed her to the bounty's navigating room.

"Hey sis," said Kai.

"Oh, hi Kai," said Nya as she pressed some buttons and turned the wheel.

"So... where are we going?" asked Kai.

Nya hesitated. She did not want to keep secrets from her brother but she did not want to disobey sensei either.

"I-I can't tell you," she eventually said, "but you'll find out,"

"When?" asked Kai.

"Now" said Nya.

**Sorry bout the shorty**


	4. Chapter 4: Jaw Drops

**Chapter 4: Jaw Drops**

With a small bump the bounty landed in a forest. As Nya lowered the anchor, Cole, Kai and Jay looked for Zane. They eventually found him staring ahead on the deck. He had been silent the whole trip. The ninja were starting to get worried. Sensei led the Ninja off the bounty and through the forest. Nobody knew the forest except for Zane, but he did not say so. As they all trudged along it was surprisingly silent. Normally it was very loud when the ninja walked. Jay would make some jokes, sensei would teach some lessons or they would just talk about random things. Now there was not a sound. Zane became more and more uneasy as they walked further into the forest. When a village came into view Zane froze completely. Everybody but sensei stared at him worriedly. Eventually Jay, being good with machines, walked over to Zane and opened up his chest.

"Gear lock," said Jay as he tried to fix it.

Everybody stared at Jay as he fiddled with Zane.

After a couple of minuets Jay said "It won't work, he needs oil,"

"I KNEW IT! BAD!" screamed sensei suddenly.

Everybody stared at him.

"I will now tell you what we came here for," said sensei, "If you have not found out by now, I am kicking Zane out of the ninja team,"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the same time except for Zane because his gears were still locked. They were all in complete shock. Nya lay flat on the ground for she had just fainted.

"Nya!" yelled Kai as he ran over to his sister and started fanning her with his hands.

"I accept no robots on my ninja team," said sensei, "I only take well trained minifigures,"

Everyone was staring except for Jay (and Zane of course). Jay was still trying to fix Zane. Suddenly Zane turned around and faced sensei.

"There we go!," said Jay, "I guess he did not need oil after all...,"

His voice trailed off as Zane continued staring. Finally sensei broke the silence and stillness by giving Zane some white clothes.

"Put these on," he said, "I want my ninja suit back,"

Zane reluctantly took the clothes and walked over to a private place behind a tall and fat rock. He came back a bit later wearing the white clothes. He handed sensei the ninja suit and then just stood there.

"Go on," said sensei.

Zane took a few steps backwards then slowly turned around and walked awkwardly to the village. It was the village sensei found him in. His home.


	5. Chapter 5: Alex

**Chapter 5: Alex**

A new ninja joined the team. He would be the new ninja of ice. His name was Alex and he was the meanest, roughest and rudest ninja the original ninja had ever seen. Apparently sensei met him before because he knew spinjitzu. After Cole, Jay and Kai met him they all went to the training course.

"Ninjaaa-GO!" screamed Jay as he turned into a blue tornado.

"Ninjaaa-GO!" screamed Alex as well as he turned into a white tornado.

Alex spun into Jay as hard as he could and Jay flew overboard! Then Alex tried to do the same to Cole but Kai spun into action and blocked him.

"Man overboard!" screamed Jay as he sunk helplessly in the sea the bounty was in.

Alex did not lift a finger to save Jay. He just trained as Kai, Cole and Nya helped Jay back onto the deck. Jay had just climbed back onto the ship when sensei came.

"What happened?" he asked.

"HE PUSHED ME!" screamed Jay like a 4 year old as he pointed at Alex.

"Alex?" asked sensei, "he would never do that!"

"They're lying," said Alex casually.

"Yes, I know," said sensei, clearly annoyed.

The three ninja glared at Alex as he grinned. Then they went to their bedroom and sat on the bottom beds.

"I miss Zane," said Cole glumly.

"Ditto," said Jay as he used a blow dryer he found to dry himself.

"Why don't we find him?" asked Kai.

The other two ninja stared at him and slowly smiled. They watched and listened intently as Kai told them his plan. They would sneak out at night and use their weapons as vehicles to get to the same village Zane was dropped off at. First they would ask Nya where it was though. Then they would find Zane and use the same method to get back.

"I'll work out the last part of the plan on the way," said Kai as he grabbed his sword of fire. They all grabbed their weapons and went back to the training course. It was hard with Alex being there, but they managed to get in some training.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

It was midnight and time for Kai's plan to be put to work. Cole, Jay and Kai all tiptoed out of the room and to the deck. They had asked Nya for the coordinates already so they knew where to go. They transformed their weapons into vehicles and were about to leave when Jay half screamed and half whispered.

"Wait!" he said, "only my vehicle can fly!"

The ninja all stared at each other. They completely forgot.

"I know!" said Kai, "we could get Zane to build an ice path for us to... Oh, wait."

The other ninja glared at him. Eventually they just decided to go. The vehicles would probably skip through the water like a flat stone would.

The vehicles did. They skipped across the sea perfectly. After a whole lot of ground was covered they finally made it to Zane's village. They jumped off their vehicles and turned them back into weapons. They ran stealthily to the village and then stopped.

"Now what?" whispered Cole.

"Look through windows," replied Kai as he set off to look inside windows.

After a massive amount of looking Cole finally found Zane.

"I found him, come!" whispered Cole as he peeked through a window.

The other ninja came and saw Zane sleeping in a small hut. After looking carefully they decided nobody was inside. Cole went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Jay knelt in front of the door with a hairpin they had brought. They were expecting this to happen and were prepared. Jay had complained at first because it was not 'the ninja way'. Cole and Kai argued that it would be quieter and Jay finally agreed. Jay fiddled with the lock until he heard a small click. Then they slowly opened the door and went inside.

"Zane!" whispered Jay, "Psst! Zane!"

Zane opened one eye and was relieved at what he saw. They motioned for him to be quiet and he nodded. They all left the hut. Just as Jay was closing the door they heard a voice,"

"So that's where you went," it said.

The ninja spun around and saw Alex.


	7. Chapter 7: Gear Lock

**Chapter 7: Gear lock**

The ninja all went into battle position but Zane.

"C'mon Zane," said Kai, "we need you,"

"Gear lock!" yelled Jay, "I must have only fixed it temporarily!"

Kai and Cole fought Alex as Jay took Zane back into the hut and tried to fix him.

After a while Jay heard a scream.

"Jay! We need you NOW!" yelled Cole as he was thrown to the ground.

Jay looked at the ninja then Zane.

"Oil," he grunted as he went to help fight.

Even though it was three against one Cole, Kai and Jay struggled under Alex's great power. He clearly had met sensei before or he wouldn't be so good and he never would have gotten here. He must have used the shurikens of ice to make a vehicle to get here. Alex was standing on all three ninja after he had got them to the ground. He was just about to deliver his final blow when a blast of ice came and froze him.

"Zane!" all the ninja cried as he staggered out of the hut.

Zane smiled and then gear locked that way. Jay let out a chuckle and picked Zane up. They all got their vehicles and went back to the bounty. Jay carried Zane and Cole carried still frozen Alex.


	8. Chapter 8: One Last Problem

**Chapter 8: One Last Problem**

All the ninja, including Alex, were in their bedroom. Kai was looking for oil for Zane while Jay fiddled with him. Cole was guarding Alex.

"Mmmph!" murmured Alex with tape on his mouth.

"Should we take the tape off?" asked Kai as he rummaged in a box.

"Why not," said Jay as he walked over and ripped the tape off Alex's mouth.

"HELP! SENSEI!" screamed Alex at the top of his lungs.

"Now you've done it," said Cole as he grabbed another piece of tape and covered his mouth.

Unfortunately, Sensei heard the call and was on the run. Cole quickly locked the door and ordered everybody to hide. Just as everybody found a hiding place Jay whispered, what about Zane! There was not enough hiding places. They could only hide four people. Before they had anymore time to think about this, Sensei broke the door and burst into the room in a spinning spinjitzu tornado. He stopped spinning and stared at Zane, who was still locked in his smiling pose. Sensei walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Speak!" Sensei ordered.

Zane did not move because he could not, his gears were still locked. Sensei nudged him few times with his bamboo stick then turned around and headed for the door. The hiding ninja sighed with relief and came out of hiding. Just as they were all in the open and Cole put down Alex the door flew open. Every ninja, except for Zane and Alex of course, gasped with horror.

"What?" asked Nya.

"Whew, it was just you," said Kai.

"Is that... Alex?" asked Nya, "And what's with Zane?"

"Sis, I can explain," started Kai

"Were you... kidnapping Alex?" asked Nya in shock.

Before anyone could do anything Nya ran out the door. She came back shortly with Sensei trailing behind her. Cole, Kai and Jay looked at each other, stared at sensei and then finally at Alex. Kai very slowly approached sensei.

"You see..." he began.

"I see you foiled my plan," said sensei.

The ninja all gave Sensei the hardest stare they have ever given anyone.

"PLAN?!" asked Jay.

Sensei did not respond he just stared ahead. By coincidence, or was it, he was staring straight at Zane.

"Weakness," Sensei mumbled.

"What?" asked Jay.

"Wait, did he say weakness?" asked Cole, clearly thinking, "wait... Zane! Zane is our weak-"

Before Cole could finish, in one swift movement Sensei spun into a spinjitzu tornado, ripped the tape covering Alex's mouth off, snatched Zane, and zipped out of the room. He threw a weird sphere behind him. It let out a white gas that made everyone in the room fall asleep, including Alex.


	9. Chapter 9: After Him

**Chapter 9: After Him**

When the ninja woke up, Cole, Kai and Jay all went into battle positions facing Alex.

"Woah!" said Alex, "I'm good,"

"Yeah right," said Jay.

"Hold on Jay, let's give him a chance,"said Cole.

Cole bent over and untied Alex. Then he quickly jumped back, expecting Alex to do a sneak attack. Instead, Alex simply got up.

"I was under his control," explained Alex.

"Under whose control?" asked Kai.

"Garmadon," said Alex with a shiver.

All the ninja gasped.

"Do you know what is up with Sensei?" asked Jay.

"Yes," responded Alex with a nod of his head, "he was also under control by Garmadon.

"What do you mean was?" asked Cole.

"Garmadon did this a while ago," began Alex, "It was all part of his 'master plan' to destroy you. He gave it up because it didn't work. However, the effects seemed to work later on. They have worn off now though."

"Then what about Zane?" asked Jay.

Alex was silent for a moment.

"Although Garmadon does not have control," Alex started quietly, "Sensei will still do what he was ordered to do. Dismantle Zane,"

The ninja gasped again.

"But... why Zane?" asked Kai.

"Because was classified as the easiest to catch," said Alex, "Garmadon first wanted to turn him evil but changed his mind,"

Jay was about to ask another question but was interrupted by Kai.

"Are we just going to sit here?" he asked angrily, "let's go rescue Zane!"

Jay rolled his eyes and the others stared at Kai. Then everybody looked at Alex.

"So where do we go, genius?" asked Kai.

Alex threw him a warning glance but that was all.

"I don't know," said Alex.

Just then, Nya entered the room.

"I'm really sorry about luring sensei," apologized Nya

"That's okay, but right now we need a way to find Zane!" responded Kai, "He's going to be dismantled!"

"Well..." began Jay slowly, "I DO have a tracker on him,"

"And... WHY do you have a tracker on him?" asked Cole.

"I have trackers on all of you," said Jay with a shrug, "For safety reasons,"

"So... I'm being tracked?" asked Kai, giving Jay a strange look.

"Yeah," responded Jay casually.

There was an awkward silence before Alex broke it.

"Well, let's use it!" he exclaimed.

Jay pulled out a small screen, fiddled around and pressed a few buttons until a white, red, pink, grey, blue and black dot appeared.

"The red one is Kai, the blue one is me, the black one is Cole, the grey one is sensei, the pink one is Nya and the white one is Zane," he explained pointing each dot as he said them.

The white and grey dots was moving very quickly.

"Wait," said Nya, "If they are moving that fast doesn't that mean sensei is on a dragon?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Jay a little too loud, "you are sooo smart,"

Kai shook his head and started heading towards the Ultra-Dragon.

"OF COURSE!" Kai yelled in frustration.

This noise brought the others and they saw what made Kai so upset.

"He took the Ultra-Dragon!" exclaimed Cole.

"What about our spinjitzu vehicles?" asked Jay, "are they fast enough?"

"I believe they are!" said Nya.

The ninja took out their golden weapons and concentrated. Next thing you know it, they were in their vehicles. Jay winced slightly at Alex in Zane's vehicle but otherwise stayed silent.

"Will my samurai suit work?" asked Nya.

"Well, probably but it's too dangerous to come!" Kai said back.

Before he could finish Nya was in the air. Kai sighed but said no more. Jay lead the way with the tracker.


	10. Chapter 10: Gone

**Chapter 10: Gone**

The ninja had been moving for hours now and there was still no sign of Zane or Sensei.

"Are we any closer?" asked Kai, growing more impatient.

Jay looked at his tracker and his eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "They should be very close,"

"Then we better be quiet," whispered Cole.

The other ninja nodded and continued. Suddenly Jay made an abrupt stop, Nya's samurai almost crashing into him.

"He stopped," Jay said, "Land now, he is below us,"

Jay and Nya joined the others on the floor and they all turned the vehicles back into weapons. Jay led the way again and the group of 5 slowly made their way to Sensei and Zane.

"Okay, he should be right-" began Jay.

He was cut off by a loud clanging sound. It was a cage. The ninja were trapped.

"Oh please, A cage can't stop us!" said Kai, overly confident, "Tornado of creation?"

"The Cage is a little small for that," noted Cole.

"Hold it," said Alex, earning everybody eyes, "before we actually escape shouldn't we think of why we were captured,"

"Well OBVIOUSLY because we were INTERFERING with Sensei's, or should I say Garmadon's, plans!" said Jay.

"True, but," started Alex.

Suddenly the cage was lifted.

"Okay, that was weird," said Cole.

"The trapper must have been REALLY dumb I mean c'mon!" said Jay, "He had us in his clutches! US! THE MOST POWERFUL AND INTELLIGENT NINJA OF THEM ALL and he just lifted the cage! I mean-"

"CAN IT MOTOR MOUTH," yelled Kai.

"Hey, that's my nickname for him!" complained Cole.

"Well excuuuse me," said Jay, "I guess some people can't take pure intelligence when they see it!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Cole, getting between the two, "Let's just get to Zane!"

"Okey-dokey," said Jay as he pulled up the tracker, "He should be riiight-"

Jay stopped mid-sentence and his face fell.

"Right where?" asked Alex, getting worried.

Jay stayed silent. His face fell even more and his eyes widened.

"Jay," said Cole, his voice trying not to get squeaky, "Where is he,"

Jay started trembling. He muttered something.

"What?" asked Kai.

"H-he's n-not here!" exclaimed Jay, tears coming to his eyes.

Alex's eye's widened.

"You don't think he was...was...dismantled?" said Nya, the last word coming out as a squeak,"

"Straighten up," said Kai, his voice fierce, "Trembling won't do anything! Jay and Nya can fix him or something!"

Jay wiped his tears and nodded. He led the way to Sensei instead of Zane because Zane's dot wasn't there.


	11. Chapter 11: Dismantled?

**Chapter 11: Dismantled?**

Jay turned around and led the way once again to Sensei.

"I wonder why the cage was lifted," Cole wondered aloud.

"Maybe he finished dismantling Zane so he didn't care anymore," suggested Kai.

"Wait," said Nya, "Alex, you said Sensei was going to dismantle Zane, right?"

"Yes," said Alex, getting curious.

"What does Sensei do... after that?" asked Nya.

Alex stopped walking.

"He... he turns good again," he replied.

"That means two things," said Cole quietly, "Sensei turned good again, and lifted the cage, but... Zane definitely got dismantled."

"Don't. Even. Think about it," said Kai when he saw everybody about to burst into

tears.

The ninja continued in silence until Cole stopped.

"I hear footsteps," he said urgently.

The ninja all braced themselves for whatever came out. The footsteps stopped and in front of them was...

"SENSEI!" screamed Jay happily.

"I dismantled Zane," said Sensei, clearly very ashamed.

"You were under Garmadon's control," reassured Alex, putting a hand on Sensei's shoulder.

"Where is Zane?" asked Kai.

Sensei slowly took a backpack off his back and unzipped it. He held the bag up and let the 5 look inside. They all gasped. Inside was no robot, but parts of a robot.

"We need the blueprint!" complained Jay.

"Okay," said Cole, ready to give directions, "Sensei, Nya and Alex, return to the bounty with Zane. Kai and Jay, come with me to get Zane's blueprints. There may be extra treehorns so we need to be alert,"

Everybody nodded and parted ways.


	12. Chapter 12: Blueprint Story

**Chapter 12: Blueprint Story**

Kai, Jay and Cole burst into the bounty. They were panting heavily and were holding blue paper.

"The blueprints!" said Nya with relief.

"Here... you... go..." said Jay between breaths as he gave the blueprints to her.

"Sensei made dinner," said Alex, gesturing to the dinner table.

The three exhausted ninja made their way to the table and plopped down in chairs.

"Uhh... why is there a metal table with wheels?" asked Jay, eyeing the object he described.

"Oh, umm, I wanted to work on Zane while I ate," admitted Nya, "Is that okay?"

"Sure, whatever," answered Kai.

The other three took a seat and began eating. Nya was about to get the backpack holding Zane's pieces were in when she noticed Kai, Jay and Cole did not touch their food.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sensei.

"I assure you Sensei's cooking is better than Cole's!" said Nya, trying to lighten the mood.

"Take of your hoods and eat," urged Alex, "eat it while it's hot!"

The three looked at each other and nodded. Then they slowly took of their hoods.

Alex's fork stopped in it's path to his mouth and he dropped it onto his plate. Nya's mouth dropped and Sensei's eyes widened.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" asked Alex with alarm.

Each of their faces were COVERED in cuts and bruises.

"Heh, just a little Treehorns," said Jay with a nervous laugh.

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Nya, her eyebrow raising, "I'm going to get the backpack. When i'm back you better be ready to spill!"

Nya left and there was silence. Nobody knew what to say. After what seemed like an eternity, Nya came back and emptied the backpack on the metal table. Jay got up to help her.

"So... what DID happen?" asked Alex, finally breaking the silence.

Cole and Jay didn't say anything so Kai started.

"Well..." he began, "Cole, Jay and I went into the birchwood forest and started looking for the right tree. While looking, this old man walked up. His hair was pure grey and he was wearing a lab coat and glasses. He called himself 'Dr. Julien' and was supposedly Zane's creator. We didn't believe him and eventually we fought him of but he had an army of robots!"

"He said we 'stole Zane' and that he 'wouldn't stop until he knew he was safe'" added Cole.

"It was weird," noted Jay, "Actually, before we fought I asked him a question. It was: Is Zane's cooking good,"

"I don't know why you picked that," said Kai With a shake of his head.

"He said Zane never cooked much," continued Jay as if Kai said nothing.

"He was obviously wrong so we kicked his butt!" finished Kai.

Nya, Alex and Sensei looked at each other.

"Are you sure you didn't jump to a conclusion too quickly?" asked Alex, "I mean, what if he was Zane's creator but didn't know what he did in the future. Zane wasn't necessarily a great cook from the start,"

Jay and Cole's gaze fell on Kai.

"Well... Jay asked the question!" defended Kai, pointing at Jay.

"Hey, I thought it was a good one!" said Jay with his hands up, "and I just like his cooking,"

Nya resisted the urge to facepalm while Alex just stared.

"Maybe we can find this man again," suggested Sensei, "Perhaps he can help in re-assembling Zane,"

Kai groaned in defeat while Jay gave him a small smirk. Cole just sat there, unsure of what to make of the situation.


	13. Chapter 13: DrJ's Tale

**Chapter 13: Dr.J's Tale**

The next day Cole, Kai, Jay and Alex left to find this 'Dr. Julien' guy. They went back to the Birchwood forest to look around.

"If this guy was Zane's creator, maybe he would be in Zane's workshop," suggested Alex.

"Hold on, how did you know Zane was a nindroid in the first place?" asked Jay.

"Garmadon gave me memories," explained Alex simply.

"Anyways, I think I see the right tree, up ahead," said Cole, pointing.

the four ran over to find out that it was the right tree. They walked in and quietly gasped. There was the man with a crazy look on his face. He was rocking back and forth on his heels and was clutching himself. He was hysterical.

"Uh... not it!" whispered Jay.

"Nu-huh," said Alex.

"Don't look at me!" whispered Kai.

Cole sighed and approached the man after going down the stairs. He carefully put a hand on Dr. Julien's shoulder which caused him to flinch and the hysterical part of him was washed away.

"Oh, hello," he said.

"Umm... hi," said Cole, a little confused about the sudden behavior change, "are you... Zane's creator?"

"How did you know?" asked Dr. Julien, a fierce look on his face.

"We're... friends," managed Cole, "he's kind of... dismantled...so..."

Cole stopped talking and took a few steps back. Dr. Julien took a deep breath and then looked Cole right in the eye.

"I remember you from earlier," he started, "Sorry about that, I've been a little on edge since i was freed from this prison... long story. Anyways, yes i'm the creator of Zane and if he is really dismantled then I am coming."

Cole simply nodded and led Dr. Julien to the others. Together they went back to the bounty.

At the bounty, After Dr. Julien had something to eat and was at the table, Cole asked the big question.

"So... what's your story?" he asked.

"Well..." Dr. Julien began, "I created Zane and took care of him until I died. I was revived by Samukai, you probably heard of him, and he wanted me to build stuff for his army. When I refused, they locked me up in a prison on a stranded island and chained a sea monster to make sure I don't escape. They said if I didn't build for the, I would never get to see Zane again. At some point, they told me Zane was dead and they let me go. They probably thought I'd be too devastated to do anything. I was looking for my workshop to look for any clues when I crashed into you guys. I was hysterical so I kinda attacked. I don't normally lose my cool but It was hard not too."

When he finished everybody was silent. It was a lot to take in. Finally Alex broke the silence.

"How did the skeletons know Zane was... 'dead'" he said, making air quotes on the word 'dead'.

"Probably had a tracker," said Dr. Julien.

"Ok," said Alex, clearly thinking, "Also, if the skeletons just didn't tell you, you would never know, you wouldn't be devastated, and they would still have you to build stuff. So... why did they tell you?"

Nobody responded. Sensei broke the silence this time.

"The skeletons are not exactly the brightest," he said.

"That's for sure!" exclaimed Jay.

"This is a great conversation and all but shouldn't... uh... Dr. Julien start fixing Zane?" asked Kai.

"Good point, but you don't have to be rude about it," said Cole.

Dr. Julien got up and went to the metal table.

"So, where is he?" he asked.

"Umm... here, here and here," Nya said, pointing to different piles on the table as she spoke.

Dr. Julien's eyes widened.

"How?" was all he could say.

Nya started explained as the others finished the lunch made by Nya.


	14. Chapter 14: Fixed?

**Chapter 14: Fixed?**

After an explanation set right to work. A day passed. Then another. Then another and another and another and another and THEN Dr. Julien finally walked out of the room he was using as a workshop. He had been working non-stop; food was pushed under the door! He finally came out and went to the kitchen to get some water...

"AHHH! MONSTER!" screamed Jay when he saw him.

"Huh?" said Dr. Julien, looking around.

Then he realised me must have been the 'monster'. He was so covered in oil he looked a lot like a monster.

"It's just me," said Dr. J, "And I got great news!"

"Is Zane fixed?" asked Kai.

Just then Dr. J noticed everybody was in the room.

"Yes!" he said excitedly, "Come, follow me,"

Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole, Alex and Sensei all followed Dr. J to his temporary workshop. There on the table was Zane, just like the one they all remembered. Everybody cheered as Dr. J flipped the power switch and shut the panel. Zane's eyes opened and he looked around, confused.

"ZANE!" screamed Jay happily.

Zane looked at him curiously.

"You're back!" exclaimed Cole.

"We were so worried!" cried Nya.

"Good to have you back," said Sensei.

"Glad you're back," said Kai.

"You're okay!" yelled Dr. J.

"Sorry for replacing you," apologized Alex, "And, I'm also happy you're okay!"

Zane was still silent, looking around the room with confusion. He looked at each member individually and then finally spoke but everyone wished he didn't.

"Who are you?" he asked.


	15. Chapter 15: No Biggie

**Chapter 15: No Biggie**

Everybody was speechless. Eventually Dr. Julien broke the silence.

"It's no biggie, I must have forgotten something," he said, reliving everyone, "Come here Zane, I'll get you fixed,"

Zane just looked at everybody as if they were mad. Actually, he had every right to. He had no idea he was a robot.

"Fix me?" asked Zane eventually.

"Uh well you see..." said Dr. Julien, unsure of what to say.

He couldn't just drop a bomb like that. Zane was freaked enough when he found he was a robot the first time. Suddenly Dr. Julien had an idea. He turned to Zane but...

"HE'S GONE!" yelled Jay., "How? He vanished!"

"No, you idiot!" screamed Kai, hitting Jay on the head to get his point through, "He ran away!"

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!" cried Nya.

"Guys, GUYS!" shouted Cole, preventing a future argument, "Let's find Zane!"

"You're right," said Jay, "What if he gets captured by the serpentine? Or if Garmadon finds him? Or... WHAT IF LIGHTING COMES DOWN AND-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Kai, cutting him of, "CAN WE ACTUALLY FOCUS ON WHAT IS IMPORTANT?"

"Says the hothead who rushes into things without thinking," shot back Jay.

"That doesn't even make any-" began Kai.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sensei.

Before Kai or Jay could start another argument Cole pointed at Dr. Julien who looked a lot like he wanted to cry. Noticing everybody's glances Dr. Julien simply walked out of the room. Nya and Sensei went after him. Now it was up to Kai, Jay, Cole and Alex to get Zane back.


	16. Chapter 16: Find Him

**Chapter 16: Find Him**

"We can... post flyers," suggested Jay, this being his 5th suggestion.

"No," rejected Kai just like the other times, "That just wouldn't work. Remember when we tried for the fangblade?"

"Well, we could" begin Jay.

"Wait," interrupted Alex, "We're getting ahead of ourselves. Why don't we just look outside for footprints and clues?"

"Good idea," said Cole.

"Nice one!" agreed Jay, giving Alex a high-five.

"Hold on," cut in Kai, "Wouldn't we have thought about that before?"

"Well, we didn't," replied Jay casually.

"No, my point is we would have SEEN the clues if there were any," explained Kai.

"Yes, but we haven't been looking for them specifically," said Cole.

"You don't have to be jealous of Alex!" said Jay with a wild grin.

It took every bit of self control Kai had to not punch Jay in the face just then.

"Fine, but there would be no clues because he was gone hours ago!" exclaimed Kai, finally thinking he broke them.

"Ninjago City's Center was only a mile away from the bounty," reminded Alex, "It shouldn't have taken THAT long,"

"You're right, it shouldn't have," admitted Kai, "But thanks to Jay constantly asking for breaks, it took..."

Kai checked a nearby building that had a big clock on it.

"About an hour," he finished, "And judging the fact that Zane's a ninja, he could've gotten VERY far in that time,"

All eyes went to Jay. When he noticed he laughed nervously.

"Heh, I... get tired?" he tried, rubbing the back of his head.

Kai shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, if there are no clues, what do you suggest we do?" asked Cole eventually.\

Kai just stared blankly.

"We... could..." he began, "Use Jay's Storm Glider to cover farther ground,"

Jay sighed but still nodded his head. With a whirl of his nunchucks, Alex, Jay, Kai and Cole were all inside his vehicle. He flew around while everybody else looked down for Zane. Suddenly the intercom in Jay's vehicle sparked to life.

"I hate to disrupt, but we got snakes," said Nya's voice, "At the birchwood forest,"

"We're on our way," replied Jay.

Luckily the ninja were near by so they simply landed and Jay turned his vehicle back into a weapon.

**Boring chappie, I know. Sorry bout that HUGE wait.**


End file.
